The Wrong Guy
by SkullGrave
Summary: Maurcie is in love with Darla the baboon. So Raymond gets Erik to set him up on a date. But it backfires. How will they fix it? Will Maurice and Darla ever date? Who's going to tell Kelsi? The characters were used by permission from SkullShovel.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was a about 12:00 PM in the Lemur habitat. Maurice and Raymond were standing near the throne talking. They were waiting for Julien to come back from the penguin's habitat. "This place looks like a lion would live here." Raymond said. "Well, I think one did. There was a lion back in Madagascar a while back saying he's from here." Maurice said. "Really," Raymond replied, "What was his name?" Maurice didn't answer. He was starring into the Baboon habitat, particularly at Darla. "Maurice!" Raymond yelled to get Maurice's attention. "Wow Maurice, you always seem to stare in that general direction. Why are you starring there, and why at that particular Baboon?" Raymond questioned. "What, uhhh…well…"Maurice stammered. "You like her. Don't you?" Raymond said smiling. "What?! No I don't!" Maurice snared at Raymond. "OH Really, then how come that everyday we stand up here, you're always watching the Baboons dance. Particularly that one?" Raymond said pointing at Darla. "Well," Maurice stammered, then sighed, "Okay I like her." "Why don't you talk to her then?" Raymond questioned. "I can't." Maurice answered. Raymond just looked at him and said "I'll talk to her for you." Raymond was about to leave when Maurice stopped him. "No. I can't," Maurice explained, "King Julien tried that once, and she stole his ability to dance." "Wait, what?" Raymond said with a look of confusion. "It's a long story." Maurice said. _Okay…I don't even want to know. _Raymond thought. "Alright then." Raymond said " How do we get you to talk to her without her stealing your dancing ability?" "You don't have to do this." Maurice said. "Nonsense," Raymond said, "You should have someone to love. We all do. Except Julien and Mort, but Mort doesn't count because he's too young, and Kyle." Just then, Erik came up from out of nowhere. "What's up guys?" The bat said with his Southern Accent. "Erik," Raymond said smiling, "I have a job for you. Maurice here has a crush on the baboon over there." Raymond said pointing to the Baboon habitat. "Who Darla?" Erik said. "Yeah," Raymond continued, "Now, we need you to go over there and talk to her for him." "Why me?" Erik asked. "You have the Southern Accent. SO she wouldn't hurt you," Raymond said reassuringly, "So, will you do it?" "Depends," Erik said hoping to get something out of it, "What's in it for me?" "Ummm…I give you…a snow cone or something." Raymond said. "Alright then." Erik said happily. "Good! Now go. We'll be waiting right here." Raymond said patting the bat on the back. Then Erik flew off to the Baboon habitat.

As Erik flew into the Baboon habitat, the baboons instantly noticed him and stopped dancing. "Hello," Darla said with her southern accent, "How can we help you?" Erik then took a deep breath and said, "Well, you see, I have his friend that's very interested in you. And would like to get to know you a lot better." "Oh really," Darla said, "And what does this friend look like?" "Oh," Erik continued, "He's about my height, heavy, and has dark fur." Then Darla said, "Ah shoot. I get the message, of course I'll go out with ya."

Then Erik's face and expression changed after hearing this. "Wait, what?" He questioned.

"Just meet me back here at 7:00 PM alright?" "Uhhh…." Erik said confusingly, "Sure…okay…" Then Erik flew back to Lemur habitat to tell Raymond and Maurice about the plan backfiring.

Maurice and Raymond saw them from a distance, but couldn't hear what they were saying. Maurice was very nervous; he thought that this wasn't going to work. Raymond, on the other hand, was smiling; he had a good feeling that this was going to work. 10 minutes later, Erik flew back with a sad and confused look on his face. "What's wrong Erik did the plan work?" Raymond asked. "Yeah it worked," Erik said, "But it backfired. Now, I have a date with a baboon at 7 tonight." _Oh crap,_ Raymond thought, _how am I going to fix this? And who's going to tell Kelsi?_

Side note: Just so you know, I saw the new episode of POM yesterday. Darla was DreamWorks Studios idea, not mine. Also, this episode is almost similar to the episode Monkey love, but it's not. It's happening to different characters, and what happens is also very different. So I'm not trying to copyright anything.

One more thing, if my typing sucks, I'll try to type better. This is my 2nd fanfic after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH DARLA!?" Maurice scream at the bat. "Hey. It's not my fault," Erik pleaded, "she mixed my words around. This is crazier then an RV in a twister!" Maurice starred at him angrily and said, "You both even say the same southern Lingo!" Raymond just sat down and his brain began working. _Okay… _The Muscular Lemur thought, _I asked Erik to talk to Darla, now she thinks he likes her. But in reality, Maurice does and Erik doesn't. How do I fix this?_

Just then, King Julien, Mort, and Tanya came back from the Penguin H.Q. "Why are those penguins so rude?" Julien exclaimed. "Maybe because you broke there coffee machine." Tanya said. Then, the trio heard Maurice yelling, so they went to the throne area to see what was going on. "Well," Erik started with his Southern accent, "Maurice here likes Darla, so he asked me to talk to her for him, but it backfired and now I have a date with Darla." "How magnificent!" Julien exclaimed happily, "You are moving on!" "What? NO! I don't love her!" "Oh…okay then." Julien said. "I am getting the feeling that this has already happened." "You mean Déjà vu?" Tanya said. Then Julien looked at her and said, "You are a ja vu!" Tanya just starred at him with a weird expression on her face. "So," She said, "Darla, thinks that Erik likes her, but he doesn't. So you're trying to get her to fall in love with the right guy. Right?" "Pretty much." Raymond answered. "You know, I read this out of a book once…" Tanya said. Raymond just looked at her then said, "Right then. Any ideas how we can fix this?" "Well," Maurice said, "Phil and Mason did go through something like this once. We could ask them." "OH THANK YOU MAURICE!" Erik yelled in excitement.

At the Chimpanzee habitat, Phil and Mason were both playing checkers when Raymond, Tanya, Maurice and Erik walked in. "Okay," Raymond said, "Which one of you is Phil?" Raymond had no idea who they were. Phil just raised his hand. "Right then," Raymond continued, "Erik has a date with Darla. Problem is he was asking her out for Maurice. How do we fix this?" "Ummm He doesn't speak." Mason said. "Don't worry. Raymond knows sign language." Tanya said. "Right," Phil signed, "A long while back, the two of us got a new temporary roommate named Lulu. I was love struck by her. So I asked Mason to talk to her for me, but it backfired." "Lulu?" Raymond signed, "I worked with a Lulu back in Spetznaz. She was giving me Intel." Then Phil began to do more sign language. "Anyway, the way we explained it was I simply spoke to her, more likely sign language. But since you are dealing with Darla, that won't be the best way. So I'm terribly sorry, but we can't help you. Marlene has some good ideas though." "Thank you." Raymond signed. Then Raymond walked over to Erik. "So," the bat said, "What did he say? Will he help?" "Well," Raymond said, "You're screwed." Then Erik had a disappointed look on his face. "But on the bright side, Marlene can help you." Raymond said reassuringly. "Oh good." Erik said. "Tanya looks like you and I are going to do a little stealing. We have to steal the enemy Intel from the Otter. So get me my Ghille suit, Silence pistol, and tranquilizers." Raymond said. "Okay," Tanya said confused, "Or, we can just talk to her." "Where's the fun in that?" Raymond said. "Look," Maurice said, "We got about 5 hours before Erik's date. So let's just beak them up so I can date her!" Raymond just nodded and the lot of them went to the Otter Habitat.

Side Note: Well, here's chapter 2. Sorry it's short. But I had to do some work involving Acceleration, Velocity, Gravity, Displacement, Time, and throwing tennis balls in the sky to see its acceleration and its distance. In other words, Physics. It was so much, by brain burned out and I have a big writers block. Well, that was 1 minute of my life for you. Anyway, I will post up chapter 3 very, very, soon. See ya then!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

At the Otter Habitat, Marlene was sitting at her bed relaxing. It was quiet because Erik wasn't there; so she had the entire place to herself. Unfortunately, Raymond, Maurice, Tanya, and Erik walked right in and broke the silence. "HEY MARLENE!!!" Erik yelled. Marlene got up and said, "Yeah. That's nice. Ruin the quiet. Yeah, so what's up?" "We have a dilemma," Raymond began, "You know Darla? Well, she thinks Erik likes her because Erik was asking Darla to go on a date with Maurice. But she misinterpreted what he said and now she thinks Erik was asking her out. What do we do?" Marlene sat there for a while getting everything Raymond said. "Okay," Marlene began, "I'm thinking Moonlight dinner with a Mexican guitar playing." Marlene was getting into the date she was imaging that she lost focus on what they wanted. "Then he walks up to her with a tray of oysters. And it spells out her name 'Marlene'." She said with big eyes that sparkled. Everyone starred at her for a while. "Wow," Raymond finally said to break the silence, "Where were you for my first date?" "Umm..," Maurice said, "He doesn't want to date her. I want to. So how do we fix this?" Then Marlene snapped out of her imagination and said, "Ohhh…. So Maurice likes her but she thinks that Erik does, and you're trying to get her to like Maurice? I've read this out of a book once." Then Raymond was a little annoyed with hearing about the incident out of a book. "Pretty much. So how do we fix this?" Then Marlene put her paw on her chin to think. "Why don't you talk to her?" Marlene finally said. "We tried that last time with King Julien," Maurice explained, "But she went and stole his groove. But he got it back." "But," Raymond said, "What if someone who doesn't need their groove, like me?" Everyone looked at Raymond. Then, without saying anything, he ran out of the Otter Habitat. Then, there was an awkward silence. "Umm," Tanya said, "That date idea you had. Were you saving that plan for Skipper?"

20 minutes later, Raymond came back in smiling. "What happened Raymond?" Erik asked in anticipation. "Yeah," Raymond began, "I tried to talk to her. But she used her backwoods magic and stole my Charisma." "She did?" Tanya said. "Don't worry," Raymond said, "I got it back after winning a dance off. BOO-YAH!" Raymond said throwing a fist in the air. Maurice then said to Raymond, "So I'm guessing she didn't believe you?" "Yes. Your very Perceptive." Raymond said. "Great. Now what am I gonna do?" Erik said Panicking. Then Marlene came up with a plan. "OH! How about we asked Skipper?" Then everyone looked at her. "I'm pretty sure your boyfriend won't give us the answers we're looking for." Raymond said. Marlene blushed a little from the word 'boyfriend'. "Right now, I'm desperate for anything." Erik said. Then they left for the Penguins H.Q.

At the Penguin H.Q., Skipper was watching TV with Private, Kowalski was working on some experiment, and Rico was with his doll girlfriend brushing her hair. Then, The three lemurs, the bat, and the otter barged in, startling the Penguins. "FISH AND CHIPS MAN! You can't just walk right in can you?" Skipper yelled. "Sorry," Raymond said, "But we have a problem." Then Raymond explained everything that happened from when Maurice and Raymond were talking, up to the point where they are now. Skipper sat there rubbing his flipper under his chin, taking in all the information, while Kowalski was writing everything down on his clipboard. "Wow," Private said with his British accent, "This reminds me of a book once." "FORGET ABOUT THE BOOK!" Raymond yelled. "I can't believe this," Skipper finally said, "Erik is finally moving on. That's good." "No I'm not. I still love Kelsi." Erik said. "Well," Raymond said, "Now you know what's up, can you help us figure out how to fix this?" "Well," Skipper began, "If you went and she stole your charisma, how about you send Maurice and Erik there to talk. It will sound better if Darla hears this from Erik." "Great idea Skipper," Maurice said, "But what happens if Darla does that backwoods magic?" Then Skipper smiled and said, "Don't worry, my team and I will watch you. And so will Raymond and Tanya." "Yeah," Raymond said, then he realized what Skipper just said about him and Tanya, "Wait. What?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Erik and Maurice were getting ready to walk into the Baboon Habitat when Skipper informed them the plan. "Okay," The Lead Penguin started, "I want you two to talk to Darla while my team and the two lemurs will watch from certain positions. If all else fails, we will attack immediately. Comprende?" "Ummm…I guess…" Erik said. Then the Bat and the Lemur walked in.

Once the two were in, Skipper and friends got into their positions. Tanya and Kowalski were hiding in a tree inside the Baboon Habitat, Rico and Skipper were hiding behind a rock, and Raymond and Private were behind a bush. "Ummm…Raymond," Private said, "If this doesn't work, what will we do?" "Well private," Raymond said, "If things don't go the way we planned, I always have these." Than Raymond took out a blowgun with Tranquilizer darts. "Is that really necessary?" The Young penguin asked. "Yes it is." The muscular Lemur answered. Then, Darla noticed Erik and Maurice and walked out to greet them. "Okay," Tanya said to Kowalski, "Get ready if she does anything drastic." "Roger." Kowalski answered.

"Hey Erik!" Darla said greeting her new 'boyfriend' "You're early." "Yeah," Erik said with his Southern accent, "You see, there's been a bit of a mix up." "HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU!" Maurice screamed. "And why would I believe you?" Darla said angrily at Maurice. "Because I do." Maurice said quietly. Darla stood there, and then started to laugh. "That's funnier than a cow in a twister!" "A what?" Private said to Raymond behind the bush. "She said that's very hilarious." Raymond answered. "Umm Darla," The bat said, "He's telling the truth." "That was even funnier then the first time he said that." Darla said. "But Darla," Maurice began, "He's really being honest. I do like you." "Now, don't make me put your groove in that jar. And luckily you won't get it back like Raymond got his Charisma back from that dance-off." Then Private looked at Raymond. Raymond smiled and said, "Souja boy. Private Souja boy." "Look Darla," Erik said, "The truth is, Maurice does like you, and I don't because I already have a girlfriend. Her names Kelsi." Then Darla starred at Erik. "So," The Baboon said with her Southern Accent, "you mean, you really aren't lying?" "He's not," Maurice began, "I really do like you. I think you're a nice girl, and a heck of a dancer." Then Darla smiled at Maurice and said, "Ah Shoot! Why didn't you just tell me?" "I was a little nervous." Maurice said. Then Darla walked up to Maurice and hugged him. "Mission Accomplished." Skipper said High-fiving Rico. "Ah man," Raymond said Disappointed, "I really wanted to tranquilized someone." Then he put blowgun and Tranquilizing darts away behind his back. "Well, I better get back to the ummm…BYE!" Erik said leaving. "You know," Darla, said to Maurice, "This reminds me of something out of a book…" Then the new couple heard Raymond Scream. "What was that?" Darla said.

When The Penguins, the two Lemurs, and the bat went back to the Otter habitat, Marlene stood at the entrance of the cave. "Umm Erik," Marlene said, "There's someone here to see you." When Erik walked in, he saw a familiar looking Female back with an hourglass figure. "Hello Erik." She said. "Ohhh great," Erik said, "I feel like a worm on a big fishing pole."

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME FOR SOME BABOON?" The female bat yelled at Erik. "That's Kelsi?" Marlene said. "Wait, I can explain." Erik said, and then Kelsi hit him with her wing. "DON'T TELL ME ANYTHING!" She yelled at him. Then Raymond jumped in. "Kelsi, how about I tell you." Then Raymond explained everything that happened to Erik, Raymond, and Maurice with Darla to Kelsi. "Ohhh…" Kelsi said, "So Darla thought Erik liked her, but it was Maurice that did and you guys were trying to fix it." "Pretty much." Raymond said. Then Kelsi said, "You know, I read this" Then Raymond interrupted her and said, "Let me guess, you read this out of a book right?" "You read it to?" the female bat asked. "Just heard about it." Then Kelsi looked back to Erik, who was rubbing his head from when Kelsi hit him, and Kelsi said, "Sorry about that." "It's alright." The Southern bat said, "SO, do you forgive me?" Then, Kelsi grabbed Erik and started making out with him. "I take that as a yes." Raymond said covering Privates eyes.


End file.
